TheLastRider
by SunskulltheOutcast
Summary: Continuation of chapter one


Chapter Two

Sunskull the exHooligan was twenty years old today, the third of May. It was nearing the begging of Summer and she knew it. The ice was begging to melt and it was feeling ever so slightly less heart-numbingly cold than usual. She crawled out of her burrow that she lived in with her crokerfang, Slitherpidgeon, and little hunting dragon, Alvida. Sunskull was the only human out there and she was the Queen. The Queen of the land she called Ernskour. As Hiccup was respected by his subjects, she was respected by all the dragons and other creatures of her kingdom.

When they had first arrived to their new home in the far North all the burrowing dragons had dug dozens of warrens around the land. Different species lived one one warren. Every burrow was connected by tunnels and runs underground. Slitherpidgeon, Alvida, and Sunskull shared a burrow together. The smaller dragons had their burrows nearer the surface, and the larger ones deeper into the ground. It took them a long time to dig because of the frozen soil and many nights were spent huddled together for warmth against the harsh winds of the North before it was all dug. If it weren't for the beautiful heat produced by the dragons Sunskull would have died, despite all her furs and coverings.

All the dragons that slept in caves nested together in the vast caves in the cliffs near the biggest warren (where Sunskull lived) and the dragons that used to hang from trees in the Barbaric Archapeligo hung from the rocks, ledges, and branches sticking out from the cliff face to sleep. Naturally all the land nesting dragons slept at the holes of the Great Warren as if they were guarding it.

All the dragons lived together in their own utopia. Far more at peace than the humans did thousands of miles away. This is because dragons aren't like men. They aren't greedy, they aren't selfish. They just want to survive. If they have to kill other creatures they do. To protect themselves or their young, or for food. They never over-hunt as humans do. Humans kill for sport. For fun. They get enjoyment in destroying life. Men may refer to animals as 'beasts' or 'monsters'. But from Sunskull's point of view other humans were the real monsters.

Sometimes the girl found herself crying quietly to herself in her burrow thinking of the wicked acts of men from the past, slightly ashamed to be human herself. But she never stayed weeping alone for long. Alvida or Slitherpidgeon would see their master was missing and would find her and comfort her.

Sunskull was one of the very few humans who could speak the tongue of dragons: 'Dragonese', taught to her by Hiccup himself, the other person who was fluent in the remarkable language that was punctuated by shrill shrieks and clicks of the tongue. He had taught her before he had sent her off to go and live with the dragons as their Queen.

Hiccup had known for a long time before he was crowned king that he would send off the dragons peacefully to live by themselves away from the rest of the word but with one human that he was sure would look out for them and protect them from other curious humans.

Hiccup had known Sunskull since she had been born to her mother who died giving birth and her father who disappeared at sea when she was a baby. She was raised by another young Viking couple who never had a child of their own. He had a soft spot for her growing up and treated the young girl like a sister, being four years older than her. Hiccup felt sorry for the child as he saw she never really felt comfortable around anyone but him and was bullied dreadfully by other people. Being a very intelligent boy, he saw how she only truly opened up and felt comfortable around dragons. She was like a magnet to them, especially her own riding and hunting dragons, who she treated with utmost respect and deep love. He knew she would be the perfect person to offer the honor of being the protector of all dragons. It was hard for the man to let her go because of all the time he had spent with her, teaching her dragonese and everything he knew about all the the different species of dragons; but he knew he was doing the right thing. She never truly fit in with other people anyway. When he suggested it she gladly accepted, as he thought she would.


End file.
